pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom Pikmin
Mushroom Pikmin, also known as Zombie Pikmin or Toadmin, are Pikmin that are under the control of a Puffstool. These odd Pikmin, as with the Puffstool, are only seen in Pikmin 1. The spores of the Puffstool cause affected Pikmin to morph into a strange form, a process sometimes called "zombification". Their eyes become pupiless and dead-looking, their skin turns a dark shade of purple, and an orange-brown mushroom cap grows over their leaf/flower. Mushroom Pikmin each have the same stats as they did before they were turned, including attack power and resistance to hazards. They follow Captain Olimar and attack him until he shakes them off or loses all of his health. If Captain Olimar is not being attacked, you can usually find them dancing around the Puffstool. These Pikmin will also attack normal Pikmin and vice-versa, but as they can both be killed, this attacking will simply decrease your overall population. Mushroom Pikmin will eventually turn back into their normal forms after a while. An interesting glitch has been known to occur if Pikmin are knocked to the ground at the same time they are hit with the Puffstool's spores. Upon standing up, the Pikmin will change into Mushroom Pikmin, but their skin will become the (pale) color they were before they became mushroom pikmin and their mushroom will glow, as if they are idle. These Pikmin, often called 'rebels,' will turn upon the Puffstool, attacking it as if they were still under the player's control. Rebels Mushroom Pikmin cannot be called back or controlled by Olimar, and unaffected Pikmin will still attack them, but can be returned to normal either by knocking them down or by defeating the Puffstool. Use this to your advantage, but beware, as it is possible that they turn from rebels to pure mushroom Pikmin. It is possible to get rebel Mushroom Pikmin under the command of Olimar, but it requires a different technique and is much more difficult to accomplish. If Pikmin are left idle by the Puffstool and called at the exact moment the creature inverts its cap (just before it blows its spores), the Pikmin may become Mushroom Pikmin and rush to Olimar's side immediately after. Timing must be perfect or you may not get all of the Pikmin to follow you. Rebels under the player's command cannot be thrown or dismissed, but they can be directed with the © stick to fight enemies, carry food, and even pluck grass. However, they will become normal as soon as the task is completed and cannot be called back while working. Just as with the above glitch, normal Pikmin will attack rebels as if they were still under control of the Puffstool, so keep them away from each other if possible. In fanon games Pikmin 4 In pikmin 4, Mushroom pikmin are actually a help this time more than a hindarence. They will help Olimar instead of attacking. They are ontained through Mushroom Candypop buds. They have to high attack power of reds, and they have the poison resistance and the poisonous ability of white pikmin. Other Pikmin will not attack the toadmin, so it is safe to have normal pikmin and toadmin in the same group. In this game mushroom pikmin appear and attack the same. By this time, some mushroom pikmin have joined forces with regular pikmin. Category:Pikmin Family Category:Sporovids